Truth or Dare
by JD11
Summary: What could Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Weir, and Colt(original character) possibly get into… while trapped in the Cafeteria?
1. Children's Games

_Author's Note_: Don't know where this came from, honestly. I was sitting, watching the Gladiator, and this thought just popped into my head. No idea. But I think it's pretty good. shrugs I'm not a big truth or dare person but…

Enjoy. And please R/R…

_Summary_: Well, the title pretty much tells it all. What could Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, Weir, and Colt(original character) possibly get into… while trapped in the Cafeteria?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**_Truth or Dare_**

"Dr. Weir… truth or dare."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked up at the Air Force officer, catching Major Sheppard's eye as he grinned.

"Truth or dare?"

She shook her head. A computer glitch had left her, the Major, Teyla, Rodney, and Lieutenant Colt trapped in the cafeteria for the past two hours. But sure they weren't _that_ bored. "Truth or dare, Major? Are we in the sixth grade?"

"What is this… 'truth or dare'?"

Sheppard smiled, looking across the table at Teyla. "Well, the point-"

"Is there a point to truth or dare?"

"Shut up, McKay. Anyway, the _point_ is to learn more about your friends while being able to completely humiliate them. It's a lot of fun, really. You ask them truth or dare, if they pick truth you ask some… revealing question. If they say dare, you dare them to do whatever you want."

"I think I understand."

"Good. Elizabeth?"

She smirked, looking back to John. "Uh… truth."

"Truth? Ah… what's the worst thing you parents ever caught you doing?"

She sighed, glancing at the four around her, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Um… coming home completely trashed. My boyfriend, his friend, and myself had been at a party that my parents had forbid me from going to. Um, we all had a couple beers… and my drunk boyfriend drove us home."

"That couldn't have gone over well," Colt commented. Teyla glanced at him; that was perhaps the first time she had clearly heard his voice. She had never heard the distant accent in his words and she couldn't quite place it.

"No. I wasn't allowed to see either of them again."

"But you did any way?"

Elizabeth shrugged, adding as much sarcasm to her voice. "Well of course. They were my parents, I wasn't going to listen to them."

"Are all humans this defiant of authority?"

John shrugged, "Just most teens... 'Kay, your turn."

"Truth or dare, Rodney."

"No."

"Oh come on," John said, "You've got to play."

"No. I am not going to lower myself by playing a child's game."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Fine. Teyla, truth or dare."

"I believe I will choose dare."

Elizabeth smiled, leaning back menacingly as she thought. Lieutenant Colt leaned over, whispering into her ear. This just made the doctor's smile widened. "I dare you, Teyla, to kiss… whoever this bottle points to."

Teyla's brow rose at the challenge, but her body remained calm and relaxed as Elizabeth spun John's empty pop bottle. She watched as it rotated but then the doctor's eyes shifted to the three men around her. Rodney, despite his lack of interest in playing, looked mortified as the bottle slowed. Colt starred at her, almost in betrayal at the twist she had added to his dare.

But John… he watched nonchalance as the bottle stopped, pointing directly at him. With a smug smile, he turned to the alien woman as she said, "I must kiss Major Sheppard?"

"You've really got to stop calling me that before the honeymoon." The other two playing laughed at the comment; Teyla just creased her brow in confusion. "Never mind."

Teyla let out a breath, stepping around the table to be standing in front of him. Placing two hands on each side of his face, she leaned in. Cheering erupted on the other side of the table as the amused Colt and Elizabeth watched on.

Teyla pulled away slowly, her cheeks on fire. John blushed, coughing lightly as he turned away. She took the seat beside him, her eyes falling on Colt. She had to admit that she did not know him as well as the others in the room. Though she had seen him before, he had always remained quietly respectful around her, saying nothing more to her than necessary and always in hushed tones.

"Lieutenant… truth or dare?"

He smirked. "Truth."

She thought a moment before asking the table, "The point is to ask a revealing question, is it not?"

"That's right."

She nodded, once again her dark eyes falling on the Australian. "Now I'm a little worried," he laughed, smiling to take away some of his dread of her question.

"Lieutenant… what was the most embarrassing moment in your childhood?"

Colt cleared his throat, well aware that all attention had left Teyla and was put onto him. Even McKay, he noticed, had looked up at him. "Um… I once had an accident in the middle of class."

"You peed your pants in school?" Sheppard laughed, both Elizabeth and Rodney smiling despite their attempts not to.

"I was in kindergarten. And the teacher wouldn't let me go to the bathroom." Sheppard laughed some more, chuckling heartily at the story. "Okay, Major, truth or dare?"

"Me? Ah… truth."

"Chicken… uh… how old were you the first time you had sex?"

Sheppard blushed, but then smirked, looking away from the group. "Fifteen. Karin Shaw. Back up my pickup."

"Fifteen?" Teyla said in shock, looking at him.

"Hey, I was fourteen," Colt shrugged. Then, at Rodney and Teyla's stare, he added, "I turned fifteen two days later."

"Early birthday present?" Rodney quipped.

"Why?" John asked Teyla, "How old were you?"

She smirked. "I do not believe that it is my turn."

"Fine. Teyla, truth or dare?"

She arched an eyebrow, debating which to choose as she held his eye. "Dare."

"Okay… I dare you tell all of us how old you were the first time you had sex."

Colt shook his head, waving his hand at the Major, "That's not a dare."

"Sure it is. I dared her to tell me something; there's no rule against that."

"Whatever," the Lieutenant said, looking back to see if Teyla would accept the challenge.

She never looked away as she proudly stated, "I have never been with a man before."

At this, John's brows shot up. "Never?"

"Never. Athosians do not until marriage."

"Yeah, that's what Christians say." Colt grunted as Elizabeth's elbow connected with his ribs. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, if you must know, I was nineteen my first time."

"Rodney, you dog," John teased, then looked to Weir. "You might as well tell us."

"Okay. I was seventeen. It was on my prom night. And no, it wasn't with my boyfriend who got me drunk." John shrugged, that hadn't been what he was going to ask but it was some juice.

Teyla sighed, glancing around the table. "Dr. McKay, please you should join the game."

He looked at her, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I pick truth."

Sheppard's face was lit with some insane gleam as he leaned over, whispering into her ear. Teyla looked at him, shaking her head. "Come on. Do it."

"Very well. Dr. McKay…" she glanced at John before looking back at the Canadian. "What was your worst scientific failing?"

He coughed lightly, glancing down at the table. "Failing? Well that's all a matter of opinion-"

"McKay, we want to know what you did that didn't work."

McKay looked at the Major in irritation. "See, this is why I wasn't going to play."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine. Ah… I _accidentally_… electrocuted the General in charge of my project once. It was his fault!" McKay defended himself seeing the other four's looks. "I told him not to touch the damn thing! Well, anyway, he was unconscious for a few days and then shut the project down."

"McKay, I'm shocked!" The scientist shot John a dirty look. "No pun intended… Alright, ask someone something."

"Fine… ah… Colt."

"Truth or dare," John insisted.

McKay looked at him with a scowl. "Fine… truth or dare."

Colt, for his part, smirked. As a member of the SGC the past five years before coming to Atlantis, he had seen McKay earlier and he knew of his attitude long ago. "Truth."

McKay shrugged. "Ah… who do you think is the worst race out there?"

"What kind of truth is that?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know. Come on, just answer… What's the worst race out there?"

"The worst race?" He sighed, his eyes glazing as he thought. "Well, the Gou'ald, they're not so bad once you get used to them. And the Jaffa… well they're brainwashed into believing what they do. And the rest out there… they're not bad and not good… they just are. They are what they are based on evolution and culture and technology. No one's better or worse than the other. It's just…. we see ourselves as zero, so everything else is either better or worse than our "perfect" moral and ethical society.

"But really, when you think about it, the Wraith and Gou'ald are no different than us- no better or worse. The Gou'ald see Humans as inferior beings they have command over to either use as hosts or labor or to kill as necessary. Just as we use cattle to use as food or labor.

"We have always seen ourselves as the top of the food chain; those who control all the 'inferior' animals around us. And suddenly someone like the Gou'ald and Wraith come along and see themselves as one step above us on that food chain and we suddenly become hypocrites, crying that it's unethical and unmoral to kill, eat, and use conscious beings when we ourselves already do…

"I mean, you'd give a fish to a bear if it was about to attack you but would you ever think to give a human to a Wraith if that need were the same?" Colt stopped, eyes starring down at his hands as he took a deep breath.

"You finished?"

"Yeah." With a sigh, "Good to get that off the chest. So… Teyla, truth or dare?"

The Athosian raised her brow, shaking off the Lieutenant's rant. "Dare."

"Dare…" Colt leaned back, rubbing his neck as he looked over at her. "Already kissed someone… not a lot to choose from when you're locked in a room… I think I'll have to dare you… to… strip down to your undergarments for the duration of the game."

Teyla did not blush as she stood from her seat, holding Colt's eye as she unlaced her shirt and pulled it over her head. John smirked, putting two fingers in his mouth to sound a catcall. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head at the men's behavior.

Once she had stripped herself down to nothing back a thin black bottom and bra, Teyla settled back into her chair. John smiled across the table to Colt. "Think we could make this game last a while?"

"We could try," he teased back, blushing somewhat at the innuendo.

"Dr. Weir," Teyla continued, her voice smooth and unfazed. Elizabeth admired her; she would not trust herself to sound so confident when stripped to that. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you," she began, eyes narrowing. John leaned over, whispering in her ear. She glared at him, shaking her head again. Weir let out a breath, knowing the dare to be equally as cruel as Teyla's. But hopefully the Athosian wouldn't make her do it.

"Fine. Dr. Weir, I dare you to-" John whispered in her ear again and she sighed as she continued, "Stand on top of the table, singing a song of your choosing."

"While stripping!" Colt dared to add with a laugh.

Smacking him on the head, Weir laughed awkwardly as she used the chair to step onto the table. She looked down, feeling the blush spread over her cheeks as she asked, "Any requests?"

"Yeah, I wanna hear you do something… country."

"I don't know country," was all she said.

"Fine-"

"My favorite things!"

All at the table chuckled at the outburst from the young Lieutenant, that is all except Teyla. "I am not familiar with that song."

"Well then, Dr. Weir, you'll just have to amend that."

The doctor sighed dramatically. "Fine. How does it start?"

"How should I know?"

"Uh," she coughed awkwardly, "Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm, woolen mittens. Brown papers packages tied up with string. These are a few of my favorite things-"

"I can't hear you!"

She huffed a sigh at John, kicking his tray at him, as her voice grew louder from her mumbling. "Cream colored ponies and crisped apple strudels. Doorbells and sleigh bells and snitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with a moon on their wings…"

The table laughed as Elizabeth belted out the song. Colt was even surprised that she actually had a pretty good voice. No Julie Andrews, but a voice.

Teyla let out a giggle when the doctor made some dramatic moves with her hands; even Rodney was enjoying the act.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth blushed at John's catcall and Colt's screams for an encore. Teyla smiled at her as she climbed down and fell into her chair.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, Major, I'm not going to tell you everything. I have to have some secrets." John smiled and she smiled back, even though she wished she could sink into her chair and never been seen again.

Looking over at Teyla, however, she felt a bit relieved. The poor Athosian was still stripped to her undergarments; all she had had to do was degrade herself for a few moments while standing on the table. Gawd, she really hoped they wouldn't be talking about this later.

She looked away, catching John's eye. An evil smile grew on her lips. "Major, truth or dare."

He grinned, catching her eye. "Dare."

"Okay … I dare you take what food we give you and eat it… while blindfolded."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Okay. Bring it."

Elizabeth nodded, ordering Colt to put together a blindfold as she surveyed the food before her. McKay grinned as she picked up her empty soup bowl, starting to fill it with whatever had remained uneaten by the five. The scientist dumped the last few sips of his orange juice inside, creating a distorted brown when mixed with Teyla's chocolate milk. Elizabeth just cringed as they all added a few ingredients.

John took a deep breath as they announced it was ready. He cringed when someone put his hand into some slimy thing, reluctantly bringing it to his mouth. Quickly he swallowed. "What the hell was that?"

"Do you really want to know?" He heard Colt say. He shook his head. No, he really didn't want to know what was now in his stomach.

"One more," Teyla said, placing another handful in his hand. John grimaced just feeling it before bringing it to his mouth.

"This is so disgusting," was all he said before swallowing whatever it was whole. Teyla laughed, watching his face as he ate the assorted concoction of leftover food.

His hand searched out a napkin as the other ripped off his blindfold. Cleaning off his hand, he made a face, swallowing the last of someone's cold coffee in a desperate attempt to get rid of the taste.

"That was grouse."

Elizabeth smiled. "Your turn."

"Ahh…" he rubbed his hands together, looking around at the three he had to choose from. "McKay. Truth or dare."

He shook his head. "Fine. Dare."

John sighed, leaning back in his chair. But a stray sound caught his ear and he turned to see the door opening. An evil grin spread over his lips. "Oh, Rodney…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, you can use your imagination to figure out Rodney's dare.

So, how'd you like it? Bad, good? Funny, cheesy? As good as a 'Truth or dare' fic can get?

Whatever. Bon't be afraid to hurt my feelings. Really. Please R/R, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Aftermath

_Author's Note:_ Well, I wasn't going to do a second part but then I thought, what the heck? Might as well. This one's short, but it closes things up for you a bit. I guess. Oh, and I upped the rating. I thought PG might be a little too low. PG-13 is just to be safe.

Have fun and enjoy! Don't forget to R/R.

_Summary_: The aftermath of a simple game.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**_Truth or Dare:_**

**_Aftermath_**

___"I dare you to kiss the next person who walks through that door." _

___McKay gave a short laugh. "Who is going to come through-" He paused. The entire table had looked up and Teyla couldn't help giggle. "You've got to be kidding me."_

Colt looked up, a large smile on his lips. He knew the rumors that had spread throughout Atlantis about that night. And three days later they had grown far out of control- he knew he hadn't walked through Atlantis naked.

He wasn't even sure who had started all of it. He sure hadn't said a word. And he doubted that Teyla or Dr. Weir would say anything. McKay-

Colt smiled again. The doctor in question glanced up. "What?" He had been cranky these past few days. More than usual, that is.

Shaking his head, he looked back down. "Non-tin'."

"Good. Get back to work."

McKay shook his head. That Colt was a weird one. Insane was a better word. He had, after all, agreed to walk naked through the city.

_______"How much longer do you think he'll stay out there?" _

_______Sheppard shrugged. "He only has to stay out there oh… another twenty minutes." _

_______Teyla looked over at the two men. McKay was sitting beside Sheppard, an unnaturally smug grin upon his face. "You do realize that it is growing early in the morning. People will be coming for breakfast soon." _

_______"Yeah. I'd say in about ten or so minutes someone'll be coming." _

_______McKay nodded his agreement. "He's just naked. It's not like he had to sing and dance as well." _

_______The Major laughed. "Why didn't you add that it?" _

_______"Darn, I should have."_

McKay looked up as he heard voices in the hall. Teyla and Sheppard walked by. He shook his head again. If he were Teyla, he wouldn't even be looking at Sheppard after that dare he had given her. On top of being stripped half naked.

"Oh, hey, McKay?"

"Huh?" He looked up, finding the source of his name. Sheppard was peaking in, Teyla standing behind him.

"Dr. Weir changed our briefing. It's in ten minutes, not an hour."

"Gee, thanks. You could'a told me sooner."

Sheppard just shook his head and walked away. "Just my imagination, or is McKay crankier than usual."

"Is that possible?" Laughing, they continued on their way.

He glanced over at her. "Did you hear the newest rumor?" Teyla was shaking her head. "Apparently, we were all drunk. And someone went skinny dipping."

"Skinny dipping?"

"Uh," he muttered, "Swimming naked."

"What is it with humans and stripping?" He grinned, laughing as he smiling at her.

___________"You really should stop picking dares, Teyla," Weir warned, seeing the look on John's face. _

___________"I am beginning to think you are correct, Doctor." _

___________"Teyla…" he sighed, looking behind him. After the doors opened, they had moved onto the balcony. "I think I have to dare you to take one of those two things off." He said gesturing to the last two articles of clothes she had on. _

___________"Come on, that's cruel, John." But he didn't listen to Weir. _

___________ Teyla smirked, an almost slow seductive grin. Stepped up to John, her smiled grew…_

"Did that not happen?"

John turned a confused face to her, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead Teyla had walked into the transporter.

She turned around, finding John standing just outside. His look was nearly priceless. But not more than it had been last night.

"Not entirely." He stepped in beside her. She smirked as she felt his arm brush hers.

_______________Teyla was barely an inch from John, her half clothed body too close to his for comfort. And her smile was starting to scare him. _

_______________"Which one?" She asked easily. _

_______________No, that smile wasn't good. She had something in mind and John had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it. _

_______________"I don't care," he replied. _

_______________But then Teyla shook her head suddenly. He really didn't like that look. _

_______________She brought a hand up to his chest. The movement was slow, resting on his sternum. He would have found this extremely interesting had there not been others around. _

_______________"Teyla-" His voice caught as he suddenly felt her hand pushing him back. He grabbed onto her. And suddenly he found himself hitting the cold ocean water just below them._

"I still can't believe that you pushed me over."

"The pool was only a few feet below us. I knew you would not be hurt."

"You pushed me into the pool, Teyla!"

"You deserved it!"

He laughed as they stepped into the briefing room. "I guess I did."

"You did what?"

Weir looked out at the two as she walked in behind them. She shook her head, she couldn't believe that Teyla was still talking to him. But then, she had gotten him back good.

A slow smile crept onto her face as she sat down, Teyla and John doing the same. That had been a fun night. Even worth all the rumors. They themselves were quiet interesting.

"Where's Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, noticing that Lieutenant Ford had been there before them.

Sheppard just shrugged. But Teyla hit his arm. "The Major did not tell Dr. McKay until just a few minutes ago."

"Major, I-"

"I know, I know." She saw him shrug as he slid back into his chair. "But he I thought he deserved it."

"Deserved it? For what?"

John's mouth opened to comment but he was interrupted by:

"Sorry I'm late." Rodney stumbled inside, taking a seat besides Ford.

Elizabeth nodded at the out-of-breath doctor. "That's okay." But then she smiled. What a night that had been…

_____________________"Oh you've got to be kidding me." _

_____________________"What's going on in here?" _

_____________________"I'm not doing it," Rodney complained, turning back to Sheppard. _

_____________________"You have to." _

_____________________"I'm not going to." _

_____________________Colt shook his head. "It's the rules. You've got to do it." _

_____________________"Do what?" Rodney looked up, groaning. Teyla laughed harder seeing his frown. _

_____________________Sheppard looked over and laughed as he said, "Pucker up, Carson." _

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hoped you liked it. It's definitely the last part.


End file.
